


Birthday Breakfast

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: A Mother’s Birthday [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Family Bonding, Female!Twin!OC, Fluff, Male!Twin!OC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Ending, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: A surprise breakfast is best shared with your loved ones. The bonus? It’s your birthday.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Series: A Mother’s Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back, guess who’s back~?
> 
> I missed writing for Persona 5; I needed to get my mind off of a certain Radio Demon.
> 
> This is more of a “test drive” than anything. I wanted to prove to myself that I can write something that doesn’t include sin, not even mildly spicy.
> 
> I do hope that you, dear reader, enjoy this piece of candied fluff.

“Mommy! Mommy, wake up, wake up! It’s morning!”

That was the only warning you received came in the form of the bedroom door banging open as your six-year-old daughter, Chihiro, wasted little time in making her presence known. The little girl’s feet thumped over the floor as she dashed toward your bed, tossing her small body down upon it. The mattress bounced up and down, the springs creaking as the child’s weight was added.

“Chihiro. Good morning, honey,” you murmured, your voice thick with sleep as your lips pulled back in a yawn. Your eyes fluttered open, immediately greeted by the sight of a giant smile, sparkling warm onyx eyes, and hair that was as black as your husband’s tied back into a ponytail. Speaking of your spouse, where was he? Groggily, your hand reached for the spot where Akira _usually_ laid. The moment your hand touched where Akira laid in the bed, ice danced over your fingertips; he wasn’t there.

 _Well, that would explain why I wasn’t greeted with good morning kisses or snuggling for a change,_ you thought, lips pulling back into a second yawn. “Good morning, Mommy!” Your six-year-old daughter was as energetic as ever, perhaps even more so than she usually was, which was certainly saying something. You smiled gently, slowly shaking yourself free from the fog of sleep that still plagued your mind. “Where’s your brother and Daddy, sweetie?”

Fidgeting, Chihiro’s big obsidian eyes flicked left and right, smiling sheepishly. “In the kitchen.” The way she trailed off, the way she hesitated before she answered you, it could only mean one thing: she was keeping something from you. A smile curled your lips, the mischievous glint dancing in your eyes countered your daughter’s nervous demeanour. “Oh? And what would they be doing in the kitchen, and so early in the morning, hmm~?” “Not telling,” the six-year-old mumbled, glancing away. “Really now? Then, I guess you need a proper punishment, don’t you?” The covers shifted, rustling as you raised your hands, wiggling your fingers as a sly little grin pulled at your mouth.

Chihiro giggled, but made no move to indication that she’d shy away from your tickles. Even when you began to mercilessly attack her sides, even when shrieks of delight left her mouth, she didn’t dare to move away from you. Rather, she remained where she was: underneath you, squirming as her pyjama clad sides were relentlessly poked, assailed by your fingertips. “Come on, tell Mommy what the big secret is~. I’ll stop if you do!” “No!” Chihiro gasped, her bright eyes shimmering with determination. This continued for five minutes until, finally the small girl finally breathed, “Okay, okay! I give up!” Quietly, you had to hand it to her; she lasted far longer than she usually did. Smiling, you relented, leaning back as she crawled into your lap, resting her head on your shoulder. Her long black hair tickled the skin of your throat, your cheek as she exhaled, slowly and surely. You frowned, puzzled; well, that was certainly odd. Normally, a chatterbox like Chihiro Kurusu didn’t fall quiet so suddenly. Not without good reason. “Sweetheart? Are you alright? What’s the matter—?”

“Happy birthday, Mom.” The creak signalled the bedroom door being opened a bit wider, making you look up. In your peripheral vision, you caught a momentary glimpse of Chihiro’s smiling visage; her obsidian eyes twinkled, showing the sort of pride that only a six-year-old could feel. She knew that she hadn’t spoiled the surprise for you and she silently, openly, relished in that fact. That surprise was your son, Leon, carrying a plate with a small cake, generously coated in your favourite frosting. A rainbow of coloured candles topped the delectable cake, polished off with numerical candles—all unlit—that bore your age. The six-year-old boy was _you_ : the frizzy hair may have been Akira’s, but it was shaded like yours; the eyes that quietly, calmly stared back at you were so much like yours; the mouth that was curled to a smile looked so much like how your mother smiled, how you’d grin at his age.

Behind him was your husband, Akira Kurusu, carrying a serving tray. On the serving tray was a large plate loaded with food: a small stack of pancakes dripping with syrup, bacon and eggs, a few slices of buttered toast, a steaming cup of tea, a small bowl filled with assorted fruit, and a fork and knife. It was polished off with a single serviette, and a small, charming little grin from your frizzy-haired spouse.

“Happy birthday, Treasure.” There was a plethora of emotions in Akira’s voice, happy feelings. Feelings that made your son roll his eyes and your daughter wrinkle her nose, muttering a soft “gross” under her breath. “What, you two don’t love me? But I’m your mother~.” “I love you, Mommy! I love you a lot!” Chihiro piped up, her onyx eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky. You had to hold back the bubble of laughter in your throat; your teasing comment went over her head of beautiful black hair, completely. Still, points for not being not at all shy about declaring her affection for you. Leon, however, breathed a sigh. “Leon?” “…” “Leon? Don’t you love me too~?” He mumbled something under his breath and so, grinning to yourself, you feigned a look of hurt. “Oh, I’m wounded. My only son doesn’t love me.” Leon exhaled, sharply, pointing a solemn stare on you as he approached the bed, setting the cake on a small table shoved up against the wall adjacent to the bed.

“Of course I love you. You’re my Mom,” the frizzy-haired boy whispered, crawling up on the bed. Ignoring Chihiro’s cry of protest, the six-year-old hugged you—rather awkwardly, considering his sister was sitting in your lap—without a care in the world, nuzzling his nose in the crook where your neck and shoulder met. “What about me? Leaving me out in the cold, are you?” The bare taps of feet over the floor told of Akira’s approach, causing you and your children to look at him. The serving tray was set down with a clatter on the end table on your left, and you felt— _sensed—_ the trickster-like intentions brewing within your husband. It showed in several ways: the telltale smirk that pulled on his lips; the shimmer in his obsidian eyes that only a gremlin could have; the tension that quietly possessed him, looking like he was ready to pounce at any moment.

And pounce he did. Chihiro leapt away with a shriek and Leon, pausing only to huff and roll his eyes, rolled out of the way. A shriek of feigned surprise left your lips as Akira pinned you to the bed; the covers rustled crisply, the fluffy pillow cradled your head gently as your husband’s face leaned in. Closer, closer, closer, _closer_ and _**closer—**_ until the soft warmth of his lips pressed against yours. You hummed, pleased; you were practically keening, purring like a kitten that had just been stroked by its owner.

“Cooties,” Leon murmured, eyes darkening in annoyance. “Daddy’s kissing Mommy!” Chihiro feigned retching, but it was slightly muted by your stifled giggling. Your eyes met Akira’s as he leaned back, onyx irises faintly glowing with warmth.

“Happy birthday, my darling.”


End file.
